On Her Own
by Rocketship2Mars
Summary: Ruth lived in two realities: one where Mush loved her, & one where he didn't. 'On My Own' songfic. One Shot.


**On Her Own**

**(I own nothing except Ruth & Hazel. Newsies belongs to Disney. EDIT: I had to remove the lyrics cause it's just so wrong I suppose, so if you'd like the version with lyrics _[& I would highly, highly suggest reading with lyrics]_ you can find it at the bottom or on my profile! The ...'s are where the lyrics used to be.)**

* * *

Ruth lived in two different realities. In this particular world, she sat on the edge of a park bench as usual, watching Mush try to sell his last pape before the sun started setting. She could hardly hear the words he was saying as she gazed at him. A bit short for a boy, but she was a short girl. His smile was slightly crooked, and it was one of those smiles you couldn't help but smile back at. His eyes sparkled mischievously more often than not, and he was just… practically perfect. Lost in her musings, she almost didn't notice the dainty blonde girl come up to him.

Almost.

The girl smiled shyly and held out a coin to him. Mush smiled and they exchanged a few words. Then he tipped his cap and ran over to where Ruth was perched somewhat tensely. "Hey, ya ready ta go?" he asked breathlessly, whipping his cap off and grinning.

"Yea, let's go," Ruth replied, jumping off the bench and smiling at him.

"That last goil?" Mush said after they'd walked for a few minutes. "Her name was Hazel. We made plans ta meet up ta-morrah. Ruth?" He stopped and turned to her. "I think I'm in love."

**...**

Sitting at the cracked window, Ruth had her chin in her hand and was looking up at the twinkling stars. They were almost like Mush's eyes when he was being his teasing self. She could practically picture him coming into the church she slept in, telling her she needed better, that she could come stay with him and the other newsies for awhile. Ruth stood up and followed him out, staying by his side.

Out on the street, she looked back behind them nervously. When she turned back around, she realized she had no idea where she was. "Mush?" she called out softly, looking for him.

Suddenly, she left arms wrap around her from the back in a hug. "I'm here," he said, his voice rumbling softly. "It's a'right Ruthie. I wouldn't let ya get lost."

**...**

Back at the window, Ruth sighed. Deciding she'd had enough daydreaming, she turned away and saw Mush standing there, wearing his lopsided grin and a suit. "Ya ready Ruthie?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Ruth smoothed out the skirt of her wedding gown and smiled back. "Love you," she replied, taking his hand, even though she knew this was a silly illusion.

"Forevah," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Ruth sighed. Why was she so attached to these imaginings? She almost thought of them as real sometimes. She'd almost slipped up and forgotten they weren't real more than once.

**...**

Still holding Mush's hand, she looked back at her window, just in time to see the sun come up. "Hey Mush, look," she said, hoping to share the beauty with him. But he wasn't there anymore. Sitting up, she found herself sitting at the window, with her hand still propped up from holding her head. Ruth turned her head sharply, looking through the softly lighted church. Of course, he wasn't there.

**...**

Stepping outside from the church, she shoved her hands into her skirt pockets and walked to the newsies boarding house. Like everyday, she waited for Mush, sitting on the wooden porch. Hearing a creak behind her, she turned and saw Blink, one of Mush's closer, if not closest, friends. "Ruth, ya lookin' foah Mush?"

She nodded, eyebrows furrowing. "Yea, where's he?"

"He went off wit' some goil, Hazel?" Blink said, giving her an innocent smile.

Ruth blinked. "Oh. Right. Thanks Blink," she said turning back to the street. She stood at the bottom of the house's steps for a minute, not quite sure what to do with herself. She finally headed back to the church, and sat back down at her window, hand in her chin.

* * *

pink-bowtie. tumblr post /39405918966/ on-her-own-a-newsies-songfic


End file.
